


A Spooky Season Of Love

by teardrops_on_ghostly_wings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Costumes, Dress Up, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardrops_on_ghostly_wings/pseuds/teardrops_on_ghostly_wings
Summary: Aziraphale finds a silly costume for giving out candy on Halloween and Crowley agrees to join in on the fun.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Spooky Season Of Love

Aziraphale knows that a literal angel celebrating Halloween is probably rather ironic but he can't help it. The holiday has questionable origins in Pagan traditions but over the last few decades it's become so commercialised that it barely matters anymore. Aziraphale may be considered a Christian entity and should be above such things but even he can't help getting into the spirit of it.

It started many years ago, a single little girl in a princess costume coming to the door of his shop to say "Trick or Treat". With such adorable wide blue eyes looking at him Aziraphale couldn't help himself miracling up some candy to make her smile. Over time more and more kids started coming by the shop asking for candy so it became something of a tradition for the angel. Seeing such precious tiny humans dressed up to ask for sweets and enjoying themselves immensely was too heartwarming to be ignored.

Though Aziraphale still doesn't quite understand the holiday, he's gotten into the spirit of it in recent years. While living at the Dowling's he saw how overboard American's go with the whole thing and had to step up his game. It only comes in the form of putting up a couple of jack-o-lanterns by the door and dimming the lights in the shop but it's something. This year he's even been toying with the concept of dressing up, knowing it'll amuse the kids even further and might even be fun.

As the day grows closer Aziraphale gets more excited about it and decides he will dress up. If anyone in Heaven saw him they'd laugh themselves silly but luckily they've stopped caring about him lately. Gabriel's popped by a couple of times, trying to be subtle about it and failing, but never stayed long enough to try anything.

While browsing a quaint little costume shop down the road from the bookshop Aziraphale decides the only worry he has with this whole plan is Crowley. Heaven will likely leave him alone, especially on a holiday they disapprove of, but his demon friend has no such reservations.

Since the apocalypse-that-couldn't, Crowley's started dropping by unannounced whenever he feels like it. Now that they're free from their respective sides there's no need for sneaking around or making excuses. Any time the demon's bored he simply strolls in the front door and causes a little mayhem until the angel notices him. Both of them know that whenever he turns up Aziraphale will drop everything in order to go get lunch with him, take a stroll or simply get roaring drunk.

All of that has been very pleasant for the last year but it's causing some anxiety on this specific occasion. If Aziraphale puts on a stupid costume to hand out candy and his oldest friend turns up it'll be humiliating. He likes to think he's got a pretty tough skin but some things are just uncomfortable no matter what.

Eventually Aziraphale realises how stupid he's being and buys the first thing he sees. After a miracle to make sure everyone in the shop finds what they're looking for, he heads back to the bookshop. It's only as he walks through the door that he realises he picked up a women's devils costume. After a minute of staring at it he decided at this point he doesn't have anything to lose. If Crowley does turn up they can both get a good laugh out of it and if he doesn't Aziraphale can enjoy the irony alone.

On the day, after a little pep talk to get his spirits up, Aziraphale miracles himself into the costume. It's a women's costume so came with a dress but that's going a little far. Instead Aziraphale gives himself a nice red suit, tighter and more stylish than his usual, with a cute pair of horns nestled in his blond hair.

Looking in the mirror even Aziraphale with his lack of fashion sense has to admit he looks good. He can't help thinking that if Crowley was here, the demon would laugh his ass off but wouldn't be able to take his eyes off Aziraphale all night.

Before long kids start turning up so Aziraphale starts handing out candy. In between knocks on the door he can't stop himself snacking while lazily flipping through a book of Edgar Allen Poe poems. Unsurprisingly he's one of Crowley's favourite authors and it fits the theme of the holiday.

As Aziraphale gives out candy to about his hundredth group of kids he hears the familiar roar of the Bentley's engine. A soft smile makes its way across the angels face as he waits in the doorway for his demon. Crowley screeches to a stop right in front of the bookshop then saunters out of the car. He starts to throw Aziraphale a smile then stops dead when he sees the angel. They stare at each other in silence for a long time before Crowley rushes forward to drag Aziraphale into the bookshop and slam the door behind them.

Even when they're alone Crowley doesn't let go of the angels wrist, holding him close and watching him with fear. "Angel what the hell are you wearing? You haven't... Please tell me you didn't..."

The terror on Crowley's face is horrifying so Aziraphale cups his cheek to sooth him "I didn't Fall my darling don't worry, it's just a costume"

"Why are you in a cartoon demon costume?"

"It's Halloween silly, I'm getting in the spirit of the holiday for the kids"

Finally Crowley lets go of his fear to scoff "Halloween's idiotic, didn't think you'd be into it angel"

Even while they argue about whether the holidays stupid Crowley doesn't try to put more distance between them or let go of Aziraphale's wrist. 

After a few weak arguments about how dumb and commercial Halloween is Aziraphale notices how much Crowley's hurting. His eyes are welling up with tears behind his glasses and his hands still clutching Aziraphale tight.

With a soft "Oh my darling boy" Aziraphale pulls his demon into a hug. Crowley tries to resist for a second before sinking into it, burying his face in the angels warm shoulder. Crowley's always acted bulletproof and seems to think he's in perfect control of his emotions but that couldn't be further from the truth. Aziraphale's experienced the demon in tears due to something as terrible watching his fellow demons commit mass murder but also due to the liquor store not having the brand of red wine he wanted. Past his hard exterior Crowley has a painfully gentle, sensitive soul and Aziraphale makes it his mission to protect his friend whenever he can. 

They embrace until a knock at the door forces Crowley to finally pull back and try to hide his emotions away but Aziraphale doesn't let him. He gives the demon a stern order to "Take off your glasses and sit down" before putting on a smile to hand out more candy. Once the little kids dressed as vampires have scurried off again, Aziraphale turns to Crowley and smiles when he sees the demons done exactly what he was told.

Crowley looks even more vulnerable without the dark shades over his eyes but it's much better this way. It's hard to know if the demons actually feeling anything or being serious so seeing his eyes is the easiest way to get around that.

When Aziraphale sits next to him on the couch, Crowley instinctively leans into him again but yelps when a tiny plastic horn pokes his cheek. Ignoring the angels laughter he pulls Aziraphale into the circle of his arms and tugs at the red tie around his neck "Really went full out did you? Can't imagine what Gabriel would say if he saw you right now"

"Would probably say I finally got what I deserve for being a dirty demon lover but I do not care about him, what do you think dear?"

Crowley makes a few spluttering sounds before quietly admitting "I think you're the most beautiful thing in the world, scared the piss out of me but I'm starting to like it"

"We will discuss that more later but for now I think you should join me. I'm feeling so very alone and you'd look positively delightful in a costume, get into the spirit of it my dear"

"Halloween's so stupid angel, are you really going to make me do this?"

"I am not taking no for an answer, I promise you will have a spiffing time"

While grumbling under his breath about his stupid the word spiffing is, Crowley rolls his eyes and miracles himself into a costume. Copying Aziraphale's look he's wearing a tight suit in pure white with a ridiculous halo headband perches in his hair.

Aziraphale can't stop his mouth dropping open as his eyes run up and down his best friends body. Crowley's never shied away from showing off how beautiful his corporation is but he's never looked quite like this. It's the first time Aziraphale's ever seen him in light colours so it's a shock but somehow works perfectly.

If Aziraphale squints he can almost imagine Crowley as an angel. They never knew each other in Heaven before the Fall and Crowley refuses to speak of his real name but it feels so real now. Imagining Crowley with white wings and love for God is painful in ways Aziraphale never expected but somehow beautiful at the same time.

Crowley endures Aziraphale's staring for as long as he can before roughly shoving the angels shoulder "Don't look at me like that, we both know I look idiotic but I'm a sucker for you"

Aziraphale presses a gentle kiss to his friends cheek and murmurs "You look lovely my dear, I owe you for this" then gets up to give out more candy. They spend the next few hours in this fashion, lounging on the couch to chat and eat candy in between groups of kids. Crowley's never been the biggest fan of human food but he does have a particular soft spot for candy. 

Skittles are Crowley's particular favourite along with any kind of chewy candy or lollipop. Aziraphale is obsessed with any kind of chocolate but lately has had an obsession with Reese's Pieces and Kit Kats. These differing tastes work out rather well because if Crowley got caught stealing the last piece of any chocolate the angel was enjoying it would be catastrophic.

While Aziraphale answers yet another knock at the door, Crowley lazily unwraps another lollipop, about his 5th of the night. If Heaven and Hell still gave a shit about them, Aziraphale would be get a strongly worded note about gluttony and Crowley would get praised. Despite his strong dislike of the holiday that didn't stop him taking credit for it a few decades ago and earned himself a vacation from it.

It's fully dark outside at this point so once the latest lot of kids have left Aziraphale does a little miracle to make sure no one else knocks. Spreading holiday cheer and giving out candy can be great fun but it gets tiring. Sometimes a man, or man shaped immortal being, needs some time alone with candy, alcohol and his best friend without interruptions.

When he gets back Crowley's lounging on his usual couch grumbling about his lollipop. The demon seems to have forgotten that artificial grape flavoured things were his invention and is extremely upset about the whole thing. Before it turns into another hour long rant about humans and their terrible taste buds Aziraphale sits back in his chair and holds out his hand "For goodness sake Crowley, give me lollipop and get a new one, you're acting like a child"

Crowley does what he's told and starts unwrapping a new one but stops dead when he sees Aziraphale pop the grape lollipop in his own mouth. The angel makes eye contact with Crowley as he rolls it around in his mouth then smirks "Something wrong darling? Would you like the lollipop back?"

All Crowley can do is slither to his knees on the floor with a strangled "Ngk". Aziraphale watches the demon with a raised eyebrow as he keeps playing with the lollipop. He's well aware he has a gorgeous mouth and is delighted to know it they works just as well on Crowley as on his other partners over the millennia.

Aziraphale basks in Crowley's admiration for a minute before beckoning him closer. Eagerly the demon crawls over to press his cheek to Aziraphale's thigh and lets out a soft moan. 

He drops a gentle hand to cup the back of Crowley's neck and keep him close while his other hand plays with the halo on his head. Aziraphale watches his darling demon fall apart under his hands before murmuring "What a beautiful sight, I never thought I would have an angel at my feet worshipping me"

Crowley lets out another needy moan as his hips involuntarily move forward to grind against Aziraphale's calf. Seeing the devotion in his eyes is truly humbling and Aziraphale feels dizzy with love. The demon once admitted while drunk that if Aziraphale asked him to bathe in holy water he'd do it without hesitation. 

Since Adam stopped the apocalypse their relationship has gotten closer than ever but defining it has proved too difficult for either of them to tackle. There's been many drunken kisses and a few tumbles in bed together but any time Aziraphale tries to bring up the idea of making it official Crowley loses the ability to speak. After spending their entire existences pretending not to know each other, the idea of being official must be terrifying but Aziraphale is becoming increasingly desperate to call Crowley his. 

Aziraphale gives himself a long moment to admire how perfect Crowley is on his knees before tugging him up. They'll have to revisit this position at a later date but for now there's more important things to deal with.

Crowley lets himself be pulled to his feet but is much more hesitant when he's encouraged into Aziraphale's lap. With trembling legs he straddles the angel and tries to hide the uncertainty in his eyes, made plain by the lack of sunglasses. 

The two immortal beings watch each other silently until Aziraphale's hand moves up to cup his best friend's cheek "It's Halloween you know, perfect opportunity to be anyone who want to be"

"Why would I want to be anyone else right now?"

"It might help give you more courage to tell me what's on your mind"

Crowley flicks his eyes down to where his arms rest around the angel's shoulders before whispering "I've never been good at pretending, the only way I've gotten through the last centuries is by confusing people with miracles any time they start to realise I'm not human"

"I'm not asking you to be human, I simply want you to pretend to be fearless for tonight so we can talk"

There's silence from the demon so Aziraphale takes the lollipop from his mouth and holds it out. Crowley's thighs tighten around Aziraphale's before he ducks forward, taking the candy between his lips and letting his eyes flutter closed. 

Aziraphale smiles softly and puts a hand on the demon's cheek "Crowley dearest you know I love you more than I ever believed possible. I beg you to tell me whether you feel the same and what this thing building between us is. Be brave just for tonight my dear boy"

"I'm not... I... I'm a demon, you can't feel those things for me"

Despite Crowley's squirming Aziraphale holds him tight and pushes the lollipop further into his mouth. The demon looks profoundly uncomfortable but Aziraphale's not willing to let this drag out any further. 

"You are not a demon tonight Crowley, pretend you are an angel and speak your mind. This is a holiday for humans to dress up and be someone else for a single night, why shouldn't we do the same?"

His heart pounds in his chest as he silently prays to God that this won't explode in his face. Backing Crowley into a corner to force an answer out of him has never been a particularly useful strategy in the past. More often than not it drives the demon into a century long nap to escape the issue, especially when it's something serious or emotion based. 

Crowley's face has gone ghostly pale but he reaches out to finger the tiny horns resting atop Aziraphale's head "I suppose it would be inappropriate to call you angel right now but I... I lo... I love you too"

A wave of relief floods through Aziraphale despite the trembling demon in his lap. His face breaks out in an unconscious grin as he arms slip around Crowley's slim waist "Oh darling you have no idea how happy that makes me. I know it must be hard for you to admit it but I truly adore everything about you my dearest and spending eternity with you would mean everything to me"

Despite the trembles working their way through his slender body Crowley removes the lollipop from his mouth then leans in to peck Aziraphale's lips and lets himself be held close. 

The two remain curled around each other with Aziraphale whispering comfort into his lovers ear until a firework explodes in the sky above the bookshop. Aziraphale jolts and would have sent Crowley sprawling to the ground if he wasn't already holding the demon so close to his chest. Crowley lets out a yelp then laughs softly, giving Aziraphale a coy look "I think the world's trying to tell us something, shall we move this somewhere more comfortable?"

Aziraphale feels his lips curling up so instead of saying something that will lack in comparison to anything he's feeling, he grips Crowley tight and pushes himself to standing. His lover's weight barely hinders him as he climbs the stairs to his bedroom, designed specially with the demon's comfort in mind once they started becoming an official couple. 

A wave of his hand has the sheets of their king bed pulled back so he can gently place Crowley down before frowning at their surroundings. Another wave of Aziraphale's hand makes his television appear on the wall in front of the bed and the bowl of candy they were sharing before appears next to Crowley's slim hip. 

Eagerly the angel crawls into bed and lies still as Crowley wraps himself around him in search of warmth. Aziraphale lies still through Crowley molding him into the right shape then presses a kiss to the top of the demons head "You have been the best Halloween treat I could ever hope for"

"Oh you cheesy bastard, hand me some Maltesers then we can fight over which silly slasher film to put on while we have a snog"


End file.
